1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism and a process for the sharpening of a blade for an automatic cutting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Procedures and automatic machinery for the cutting of laminar materials such as fabric, plastics, etc., are well known at the present time and these devices make use of different types of tools for the cutting operation. In particular, numerically controlled machines are commonly used for cutting laminar materials by means of the reciprocating movement of the cutting blade. The present invention is directed to a machine of this type.
Prior to the present invention, a variety of solutions for guiding and sharpening have been used but each of these solutions has different individual advantages and disadvantages depending on the characteristics of the overall solution adopted for the cutting process, i.e. the type of fabric support surface, the type of blade, the location of all the blade operating mechanisms, the multi-purpose nature of some components, etc.